Dreaming of You (Being Rewritten)
by sylvir48
Summary: Ruby Rose is a 24 year old faunus, Yang doesn't know Summer is dead, Blake and Ruby are having strange nightmares, Weiss is Weiss because Weiss, and they all are complete strangers living in the same apartment building. The Grimm exist, but Salem doesn't. The White Fang exists, but they're a gang that Adam started. Rated M so I don't get arrested for crappy writing! enjoy!
1. Nightmare

**A/N This is the original Dreaming of You story, reposted with the other chapters I finished. After I am done tweaking a few things and posting what I have so far for the original story, I'll begin work to rewrite this story completely. I AM still taking criticism from you guys, so keep reviewing; it helps a LOT knowing you all want me to improve as well! Seeya soon!**

**-Sylvir**

**P.S. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 1**

:**NIGHTMARE****:**

* * *

There was a loud "**THUD**" sound, followed no later than a second by a mostly muffled groan of pain. Young Ruby Rose suffered from VERY repetitive nightmares that simply would not stop appearing in her sleep. She would often wind up on the floor, limbs flailing, in an attempt to get away from an unidentifiable or invisible force her dreams conjured up. At this point she'd had these dreams for the past three months. Fear pumped blood through her veins to near-painful extents and she was starting to get a headache. She fell from her bed and yelped when her head hit the floor at considerable speed. In an attempt to help soothe her growing headache, she tried to get up to reach her apartments refrigerator; to get an ice pack (She started keeping some in her fridge in case of this exact scenario). Seconds later, another "**THUD**" could be heard as she had fallen face-first back to the ground.

Her nightmare left her knees shaking and she feared for her life at the idea that the hidden attacker in her dream was a real person who really wanted to harm her. The thought made her want to scream, but she knew better than to make her neighbor mad. Weiss Shcnee, Ruby's next-door neighbor, didn't really care too much about the girl.

But, Ruby has been known to cause a little trouble every-so-often. So when she decided it was a jolly good idea to prank Weiss, Ruby got _quite _the earful from both Weiss and the landlord. She definitely did _not _want to deal with _that _again, so, she did her best not to make _any _noise whatsoever when she had a nightmare.

Unfortunately, she had cried out, in both pain in her head, and in fear that she might be hunted down by what her literal nightmares were made of. Slowly, she began to feel tired again. She managed to get back onto her bed before falling asleep; but for some reason, she felt like she was falling, and could not escape. She had fallen off of her bed again and a third "**THUD**" was heard, this time knocking her out cold...

* * *

Blake Belladonna woke up to a loud "**THUD**" coming from the apartment upstairs, with something wet on her face. She wiped the tears away and stared at her hand in confusion. After a moment of thought, she turned her head to her left towards her alarm clock which read 5:48 AM. She had tried and failed to get used to waking up like this. But then she heard another "**THUD**"... and then another. She got a little worried for her neighbor and shuffled out of her bed, utilizing her night vision to avoid falling like her unfortunate fellow resident. She turned her alarm off and headed towards her bathroom to get a shower and brush her hair.

* * *

When she was done with her morning routine, her clock read 6:53 AM. Being completely dressed and having eaten some breakfast, she proceeded to do something a little different...

Before going to work, she headed upstairs to the second floor of the apartment building, one floor above her own, and attempted to find the residence directly above hers. She found the one she believed she was looking for and knocked on the door. There was silence for what was about five seconds before a female voice yelled "Go away, Ruby! I don't have time for your shenanigans this morning." Upon hearing this, Blake responded, confused, saying "who's Ruby? My name is Blake." A few more seconds passed, and a white-clad girl opened the door, apologizing frantically.

* * *

It was roughly 7:15 AM; And Blake found herself sitting at a coffee table in an apartment that had a mostly white color scheme, with highlights of silver and light blue. The furniture seemed to match, with white leather chairs, a metallic and glass coffee table in the middle of the room, and a number of pictures hanging on the walls. Images of people Blake had never seen before. While observing one of the pictures, Weiss asked "So...why'd you knock on my door?" The question startled Blake, as she was pretty focused on the image she was observing. (She could've sworn that the man with a white mustache was familiar in some way) "Oh sorry, I heard a loud banging noise coming from your apartment. I was wondering if everything was okay and came up here."

Weiss knew exactly what Blake said she heard. "If you mean the one who made that racket earlier, you're looking for my neighbor, Ruby Rose. She lives in apartment 2:15, we are in 2:14...By the way, would you like something to drink? You look like you haven't slept well, if at all." Weiss said, gesturing at the teapot on the table between them. Blake shook her head saying "I was already going to work, anyways. I might stop by afterwards, though, if that's alright." She checked her wrist watch and cringed. Weiss, being as observant as she is, asked "Is something wrong?"

Blake responded "If I stay here, I'll be late for work, so I'll have to see you later. Bye!" She rushed out the door, waving as she did so, comically leaving Weiss behind to say "goodbye" long after her door closed.

* * *

Ruby felt her senses return to some small capacity, giving her a little awareness of her current surroundings. What little she could make out, she could recognize as: her apartment floor, which her head lazily rested upon; her bed, she vaguely recalled falling off of something, she now knew what; her bedside table, which failed to help her reach the fridge last night; and her alarm clock, sitting on the table, reading 7:36 A.M.

...Wait…7:36 A.M.!?

She was going to be late for school...**_big time_**_!_ She jumped off the floor and suddenly felt a dull ache in her head. "Dang, I must've hit my head pretty hard last night." she said to herself.

* * *

**Like I said, I _AM STILL _taking criticism; so please keep the reviews coming! Until later, seeya soon!**

**-Sylvir**


	2. Close

**A/N Sorry it's short, but it is the original draft; albeit tweaked a little. Anyways, a lot of the rest of the chapters are at least 1000 words each; or, at least I tried. Regardless, Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 2:**** CLOSE**

* * *

Ruby Rose rushed through many halls in the school to reach her respective classroom, only now noticing that she hadn't run into _any _students in her rush to be on time. She did find it strange that absolutely _no one_ was in the halls, not even the _janitor _was here! There were only three explanations for this:

**1**: she was late.

**2**: she was early.

**3**: everyone else was late.

That didn't make any sense _at all_! How could it even be possible for _every single student _to be late for class?! She checked her watch and saw that the time was 8:04 AM. She looked at her scroll's lock screen and checked the date: the second of June. Summer Break started yesterday, and the janitor (Jaune, if she remembered correctly; she ran into him a number of times in a similar rush to ward off tardiness) must've forgotten to lock the door when he left, meaning that Ruby could wreak all the havoc she wanted to on the school grounds. But that didn't pique her interest at all, so she left the school and, in the rose red Camaro she inherited from her mother, went to the nearby park to entertain herself and pass the time, almost as though she was waiting for something -anything at all- to happen.

* * *

Blake approached her workplace: a mechanic's shop, her yellow-clad co-worker repairing a Harley Davidson motorcycle. Said co-worker turned her blonde head to see her approaching business companion, and waved at Blake. Blake returned the gesture with a smile that matched her friend's as she exited and locked her small black S.U.V. "How's your day been so far, Blake?" the girl in question responded with "Not half bad, How about you, Yang?"

"Pretty good, I have to ask, though, why are you late?" That was a question Blake did _not_ want to hear..._ever_. '_Uh...just play it off.'_ "Oh, uh...nothing much, just...overslept...Yeah I...overslept this morning, He...hehe." Yang wasn't convinced, surprised, or impressed. "Uh, huh; you're sure about that?" Yang asked with a blonde eyebrow raised. "Yes, I'm sure. I'm not sure, however, about why you're suddenly concerned about my sleeping habits." Luckily for Blake, Yang stopped prying for info. Seeming momentarily deterred, she returned to her work. Blake also got to work herself. After a while they both took a break, deciding they'd go to the park after work.

During their break, they noticed a red Camaro drive down the street in front of them. Yang simply said "That's one helluva car!" Blake was in a teasing mood today, so she jabbed at her friend, saying: "Too bad you'll never have one." To which the response: "Hey, I'm happy with my baby bumblebee. And besides, you're one to talk; you got a friggin' S.U.V. for cryin' out loud!" could be heard. They simply laughed at their playful jabs at each other and got back to work.

* * *

**I'm still taking criticism, 'cause I still want to improve! Tear it to shreds, critics!**

**-Sylvir**


	3. Family Reunion

**A/N Again, this is my ORIGINAL DRAFT of this story; I've had this story on my computer for a while now, and I've been dying to put it out there somewhere. I figured I could get some criticism from all of you guys, and give you all something to compare to my newer stories as well!(if I ever write any) I haven't actually finished the full story yet, but I might be able to finish the rewritten version eventually. I'm kinda sick at the moment, and, it's 3:30 AM right now. But I do not care, because I want to improve, and this is just about the only free time I have.**

**Regardless, Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 3: FAMILY REUNION**

* * *

Ruby sat under a tree, watching a movie of some kind on her scroll. Being a faunus, her mother always told her to keep her hood up, for the sake of hiding her wolf ears; and even now, a half decade after Summer Rose's death, she still took her mother's advice to heart.

When she saw a familiar motorcycle approaching, she initially didn't recognize the blonde on the bike. But then her eyes widened. Not from fear, but from excitement. You see, Yang Xiao Long left Ruby by herself and went to college when Ruby was old enough to take care of herself, and ever since then, Ruby lived alone. She managed to scrounge enough money together to buy an apartment and food; and Ruby was almost done with huntsmen training in high school, so she managed to get regular jobs to pay for everything else; but she hasn't seen her sister since she left. So, naturally, she wanted to surprise Yang.

What surprised her even more was the black S.U.V. that parked next to Yang. The door opened and revealed, in Ruby's opinion, perhaps the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen. Clad in enough black to attend a funeral; Again, Ruby's opinion. She was still quite pretty, from the black bow on her head to her beautiful golden eyes down to the dark grey boots on her feet, everything about her was so mysterious and intriguing; but Ruby tried to ignore her to avoid messing up her surprise for Yang. She ducked back behind the tree, and waited. It looked like they brought some tennis gear to the park, and, -save for Ruby's hiding place- the nearest cool and shady area was a nearby pavilion with a bunch of trees and bushes around it.

Ruby's plan counted on them taking a break under the pavilion and her not being seen by Yang or her friend. Luckily, that's exactly what happened. Ruby guessed that the group of trees as well as the pavilion was roughly 30 feet away from her general area. It was also much closer than her hiding place, perfect for eavesdropping. Only one problem, most of the trees were on the opposite side of the pavilion. If she were to reach her new hiding place, she would risk being seen. But, that was a risk she'd have to take. Calming herself down, or at least, trying to, she focused all her energy into her legs, and prepared to sprint at top speed.

_'It's a really good thing I was on track & field before I got out of school._'

After a few moments, she felt like she was ready to activate her semblance, and she did exactly that...

* * *

Blake and Yang were quite surprised when they found the red Camaro at the park they went to, and they hoped to meet the owner of such a nice car. They played some tennis and Blake won…with _much_ more effort than she expected. Now, Blake was tired from both her work and her tennis game with Yang, and was currently eating a tuna sandwich, and talking to her co-worker/best friend. Their topic of conversation shifted to their families and their lives before moving to Vale.

During their conversation, they both saw a large, dark red, arrow shaped...something zoom clean passed them, followed by a mild gust of wind. Dismissing it as a large red bird of sorts, they continued their conversation. Blake asked Yang a few questions, while Yang was happy to answer; and after readjusting her hood, Ruby was eavesdropping all the while; with some help from her wolf ears.

"How has your family been doing recently?"

Yang had to think for a moment "Honestly, I haven't seen them in a long, _long _time; but last I checked, mom was doing alright and Ruby was her usual, bouncy punk of a younger sibling." They both openly laughed at Ruby's expense; though unknown to either of them, Ruby was smirking from her hiding place almost directly behind Yang.

"So, how close _were_ you and your sister?"

Yangs laughter died at the question, though her smile shifted to a sad one "We were inseparable. Hell, we did everything together." Soon, Yang was talking for minutes on end about _very_ old memories. "I wonder how she's doing right now; what with me having been gone for nearly six years."

Ruby smiled, wiped the tears from her face, and stepped out from the trees, catching Blake's attention. But before Blake could say anything, Ruby put a finger to her lips, requesting silence. Blake nodded and ate some of her sandwich in response, glaring at her suspiciously. Ruby replied to her sister's statement, smiling and tearing up again.

"I'm sure she's doing great! Maybe even better than that...perhaps she's so happy, she couldn't possibly put it into words right now!"

Yang almost instantly broke down, crying. "Sometimes you even sound like her, Blake." The woman in question was shocked. Yang never cried, let alone in public. But then, it dawned on her, and she smiled "I only asked you some questions, which you happily answered. I didn't say much of anything else." Yang immediately looked up in disbelief, tears still trailing down her face. Blake only nodded and smiled. Yang turned around slowly, and she suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around her, squeezing only so much as to suggest that she was being hugged. "I missed you so much, sis!" an _easily _recognizable -albeit older than Yang recalled- red clad girl cried, with tears in her own eyes, too.

* * *

Yang and apparently her sister were still emotionally... let's just say... recovering, so Blake decided to only ask certain questions, starting with: "So, what's your name?" Ruby had to think because of everything that's just happened, but after a few moments, she finally answered "My name is Ruby Rose." Yet again, Blake was stunned. This girl really lived directly above her and she has NEVER met her...at all? Even with all the noise she made almost daily? Not to mention the fact that she was her coworker's sister.

"And you are...?"

"Oh, sorry, I'm Blake Belladonna; nice to meet you, Ruby." With a shy smile on her face, Blake shook Ruby's hand. Ruby felt strange, and voicing her thoughts, said "I feel like I should know you from somewhere, Uh, Blake, right? It's kinda...weird-feeling." Yang clapped Ruby's shoulder, saying "Problem is you just met her." Ruby couldn't argue with that, but she still felt odd. She chose to ignore the weird feelings she had, and changed the topic of their conversation. "So...what're you doing here anyways..." after a moment, Ruby's eyes were comparable to dinner plates in size. She turned to Yang, and began yelling. "HEY! I thought you were in college Yang! **WHAT IS GOING ON!?"**

* * *

"Six years, and not even a _SINGLE TEXT_; Six _YEARS_! What were you THINKING, Yang?! You could've at LEAST called me once a month! But nooo, my homework is WAAAY more important than my own **SISTER**, right?" Ruby scolded her elder sibling by, simply put, yelling in her face. Said sibling was laughing her ass off at her sister's pointless outcry. "You know, I kept calling you with my new scroll after my old one broke beyond all hope of repair. I was kinda worried about you, since you'd always force me to voicemail, and then never respond after I sent it!" Now it was Ruby's turn to be stunned. "That was you? I thought that was someone trying to scam me!" Yang simply laughed harder now, "Well, clearly, you thought wrong!"

* * *

**I'm still taking criticism,'cause I still want to improve. Rip it apart, nitpicks! Next chapter will be out soon!**

**-Sylvir**


	4. Recurring

**A/N **

***Ducks under thrown food and other projectiles*|*Gets back up, grinning like an idiot***

**Sorry this took so long to post. I'm dealing with a pretty full plate right now, so I don't have a lot of free time to work on this. I'm still posting the ORIGINAL DRAFT of this story right off some files I actually forgot I had on my computer. I am literally cringing at my own crappy writing right now, but criticism is still always welcome! Enjoy!**

**-Sylvir**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4:**** RECURRING**

The misunderstanding earlier had been long dealt with by now, and the only thing on everyone's minds was friendly chatter; if only Ruby could say that was the ONLY thing on her mind. She was still feeling weird about Blake, but managed to hide it by occasionally giving her two cents to their current conversation. Not to mention that Yang was in college when mom died, so she might not know about... all of that. '_Now that... that is gonna be a talk for later; _much_ later.'_

Eventually, they had to leave to their respective homes. Ruby and Blake both ended up not only taking the exact same route home; but even parking right next to each other! when they reached the stairs to the second floor, Blake remembered something, and asked her "Hey, Ruby?" when the girl, only a few steps in front of her stops, turns around, and responds with "Yeah? What is it, Blake?" in only the most innocent, even childish, voice possible. Blake was a bit taken aback, though she managed to hide it and compose herself enough to ask: "So, what's your apartment number?"

Ruby, again with that innocent tone of voice, responded: "Well, that's not something you'd usually hear from someone you just met," Blake suddenly found the floor to have a lot of interesting details, now feeling she'd intruded Ruby's privacy. Ruby was quick to do something unusually...how shall we say... Ruby-esque, to Blake. She placed a finger under Blake's chin, lifted her head, and simply answered the question with "2:15." At first Blake was confused upon hearing something being said aloud. Since her mind was so focused on shaming herself, she couldn't register what was told to her, so when she tried to respond, she could only say: "Huh?"

Ruby walked to the top of the steps, stopped and turned to face Blake, saying, "2:15 is my apartment number. You asked just now, didn't you?" before vanishing around the corner, smiling the whole way off to her apartment.

* * *

Blake was in her room reading herself to sleep, like she'd always done. She had, obviously, fallen asleep. What she didn't expect, though, was having that same nightmare again. This time however, it was far more detailed than the ones she'd had on many previous nights...

_{Blake was in one of the apartments in her building. But when she took a closer look, Blake could see that it wasn't _her_ apartment. She immediately became very suspicious about everything, and looked around for a weapon. Scanning her current surroundings, she saw a number of things lying around: a chair; she could lift one with relative ease, but she couldn't avoid being seen with it. So, she continued looking: A red, metal, rectangular object mounted on the wall caught her eye, but she thought she might harm herself more than anyone else due to the jagged blade parts and lack of a visible handle. So, once again, she looked over her surroundings for a weapon she could actually use; and found: a kitchen knife; it was small, easy to carry and hide, and she had learned to use one rather effectively from... someone she knew. Great.}_

_{Blake had grabbed the knife, cringing at the volume of the noise it made when she pulled it out of its place, and went into the only nearby hallway. Seeing as there were two doors here, and Blake had a similar place to call home, she figured that the door at the end of this hallway was the bedroom, and the door to her right was the bathroom. Blake had already made it halfway to the bedroom, and was about to turn back out of fear that she might get caught, when the bedroom door opened. Acting on instinct, Blake ran into the bathroom next to her.}_

_{She utilized her cat ears for better hearing, and could easily tell that someone was approaching the bathroom she was in. Suddenly, the door opened accompanied by the sound of some kind of canine growl. But before she could make out who the figure was Blake had stabbed them in the chest out of fear. The person promptly fell to the floor at Blake's feet.}_

_{After taking a moment to breathe and calm down, she flipped on the bathroom light. Blake tried to ask if the figure (now face-down on the ground) was okay. When no response came, Blake feared the worst. Blake was observing the figure rather closely. Now that she could get a closer look at the person on the ground, she noticed that:_

_1: the figure was feminine and was fully clothed, wearing a red hood that hid her face;_

_2: the girl wasn't breathing, meaning she could be dead;_

_And 3: there was a growing pool of blood seeping from this girl's chest, undoubtedly from where Blake stabbed her;_

_{Blake couldn't do anything about the bleeding, but she did know how to preform CPR. So to start helping the girl, Blake rolled the girl over and began pressing against her chest, then she removed the hood to start getting air into her lungs, but Blake stopped immediately when she saw the girl's face. She had never been able to see her face so clearly in these dreams.}_

_{The first thing she noticed was her eyes. Those eyes; they were once a beautiful silver, so full of life; and they would shimmer and sparkle in the sun. Now, however, they were dull and grey, as if someone stole that life and killed it. Someone HAD killed it; and her, too. And the person responsible now regretted it; All of it. Blake knew this was a dream, no, a nightmare. A nightmare that needed to end; and it needed to end now! But, Blake continued to look at the girl's face; her cheeks used to be mildly blushed, but were now just as grey and lifeless as her eyes; her skin that was once warm and soft, was now cold to the touch. And she lay there, perfectly still, too still to be alive; in the few hours that Blake knew her, she couldn't sit still for crap; yet here she was, doing just that, eyes wide open, not even breathing._

_Blake closed the eyes of the girl she knew as Ruby Rose, and cried. She cried, and cried, and cried even more. She started trying to talk; no, apologize, even though it only came out in whispers. "I'm sorry, Ruby! I didn't know it was you! Gods damn it, I'm so, sorry, Ruby!" It even hurt just simply saying her name, knowing the unforgivable act Blake had just performed. Everything began to fade away, and Blake kept crying until she couldn't even see Ruby...}_

And Blake once again woke up to a loud crashing noise from upstairs, tears once again staining her face.

* * *

**Still cringing, still want to improve. burn my trash, folks! Next pile of garbage coming soon!**

**P.S. I can openly admit, my writing is trash at this point.**

**-Sylvir**


	5. What You Are

**A/N I'm sorry this took so long to get out... *dodges thrown projectiles* I can't say I haven't been busy; I had to attend a funeral a couple days ago, and I had to deal with trick-or-treaters earlier today. When I looked at the document for this chapter, I noticed that HALF OF RUBY'S DREAM WAS MISSING! so I had to fill in the huge hole that somehow wound up in this chapter, save it on Microsoft word, and then touch up on THAT for mistakes! If there are any problems with this chapter, I didn't find them(as far as grammar goes, at least) so, I'm giving it to you, lovely vultures, to pick down to the bone and then some. Enjoy!**

**-Sylvir**

**CHAPTER 5: ****WHAT YOU ARE**

Blake was in the hall, her hand ready to knock against Ruby's door, her mind conjuring innumerable circumstances and outcomes for the situation at hand. All the while, Ruby was wide awake on the floor in her apartment, almost in a trance after what she witnessed in yet another nightmare...

_{Ruby was once again in her room in her apartment; as usual, everything seemed normal... except for the looming feeling of being watched. She looked at her window, but saw that nothing was outside. As a matter of fact, it was pitch black; not even the stars were shining up in the sky. At this, Ruby became suspicious of just about everything around her.}_

_{It was at this point that she felt the need to use the bathroom. As she got out of her bed, she heard shuffling in her living room and kitchen area. Just as Ruby touched the doorknob, however, she heard something akin to a sword being drawn. The sound itself was actually pretty quiet; to such a degree that even her wolf ears could barely pick it up.}_

_{Regardless of that, it put her further on edge. She was looking at the bedroom around her (a feat only possible due to her Faunus night vision); though she remembered leaving Crescent Rose in the living room, and realized she had no weapon. _'Well, crap.'_ She thought to herself for a few more seconds, and decided that she only had one option. She carefully opened the door, and peeked out at the hallway, seeing that it was empty.}_

_{Ruby continued to rely on her night vision and wolf ears to maneuver through her apartment; quietly enough to hopefully reach the bathroom without whoever was in her home noticing. Once she had made it to her bathroom, she was instantly made aware of the now deafening silence. The current lack of noise calmed Ruby's nerves a little; enough for her to then steel them and march into the living room and find Crescent Rose on its wooden mount on her wall, above the couch.}_

_{Ruby grabbed her weapon of choice and put it in her holster for it, only now realizing that she was fully dressed. 'What the...? I didn't put on my clothes. What in the name of Remnant is going on?!' Brushing her confusion aside, Ruby opted to focus on dealing with the intruder in her home. She'd probably want to stay quiet until the situation was dealt with, so as not to disturb Weiss's beauty sleep, and to maintain the supposed element of surprise she might have on whoever broke in.}_

_{She then approached her hallway, leading to the only bedroom and bathroom in her apartment. As of this point, Ruby was quite sure that the intruder was hiding, but she didn't know where they could be. With Crescent Rose in hand, Ruby searched this far and found nothing more than one of her kitchen knives missing. 'Well, that explains the weird sword-drawing sound earlier. Great, they broke in and stole nothing more than a cooking knife, why of all things did they steal a knife?' she stared at the door to the bathroom. 'Only one way to find out, I suppose.'}_

_{Seeing as how she already looked everywhere else, Ruby steeled herself for whatever could be on the other side of that door. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door..._

_{And took a boot to the face. She was sent flying into the wall behind her, and her scythe seemingly disappeared from existence. When Ruby looked up, she saw a face she never wanted to see again.}_

_{"Adam!? What the HELL are you doing here?" she screamed at the top of her lungs in pure terror, no longer caring about how much noise she made. The redheaded man in a suit and mask lowered his foot from the kick and started walking towards Ruby, while his face maintained the same sickening grin it wore from the moment she opened the door.}_

_{"I'm here to make you pay for leaving your family behind." His voice was just as sickening as his grin, if not worse, and Ruby could tell this wasn't going to end well for her no matter how much she screamed. "I'm here to give you one last chance to come back, Ruby." He was no longer smiling, but instead he almost glared at her; and it terrified Ruby just as much now, as it did three years ago, how quickly his entire demeanor changed.}_

_{"So, Ruby Rose, do you accept my offer? Will you come back to the Fang? To the family you know you've always belonged to?"}_

_{With no weapon to fight with and what seemed like an inability to speak now, Ruby stood up to the best of her ability in her dazed state, and tried to adjust herself into a fighting stance.}_

_{"Hmph. You always were the stubborn type. I'd like to think you got it from that dead mom of yours, huh?"}_

_{With that, she struck. Despite her speed advantage, and him being almost twice her age, he managed to catch the kick she threw at him in his hand and pull out the knife he grabbed from her kitchen. He pulled on her leg; causing her to fall right into the chokehold he grabbed her in next. He asked again; "Will you just come quietly, now? Your brothers and sisters in the Fang miss you dearly." He was grinning as he practically sing-songed the question.}_

_{Ruby stomped on his foot, which in turn caused him to loosen his grip just enough for her to break out and throw a punch. He sidestepped her fist and grabbed a hold of her arm, turning them both until he pinned her face first to the wall. With his other hand still holding the knife, he stabbed into the wall right next to Ruby's head, but didn't hurt her with the knife at all.}_

_{Ruby was about to push away from the wall, when she saw Adam draw his Wilt and Blush (his sword and shotgun/sheath). Now completely terrified, she tried to run; but she couldn't make it more than a couple inches from the wall. Ruby tuned to look at the knife and was scared even further. Adam had stabbed through her hood, pinning it to the wall, and denying her freedom of movement. 'Shit! What do I do?'}_

_{As Adam raised his katana to end their little squabble, he said only one thing, With nothing but pure malice in his voice: "You shouldn't have left us, Sister Rose. You shouldn't have betrayed your family, Ruby." His sword came down, and her vision went dark.}_

A sudden knock on the door jolted Ruby back to her senses, putting the young girl on high alert. "Just gimme a minute!" the twenty-four-year-old girl hollered at the door. Hastily throwing on the first article of clothing she saw and the hat her mom gave her (in case her hood was unavailable), she approached the door. Upon looking through the peep hole, Ruby staggered back in shock, her nightmare flashing before her eyes upon seeing Blake's dark apparel(It reminded her of Adam's suit).

Regretting her involuntary action of knocking on Ruby's door, Blake turned to walk away when that same door opened. At first, Blake couldn't fathom that the girl in front of her was always as beautiful as she was in that instant. She noticed everything about her face, and, obvious as it was, she looked far livelier now than she did in Blake's dream.

She had a light rose blush on her cheeks, perhaps being a natural occurrence; her eyes wore dark circles, most likely from exhaustion or stress, serving to prove even more to Blake that she was, in fact, alive. Her face was a little pale, likely from shock. The smile on her face was obviously forced, as she seemed way too tense to be elated in any way. However, there was... something about her eyes, those beautiful silver eyes that seemed far more energetic than the rest of her. In those eyes, Blake could see: fear, shock, and more than a little relief.

"Hi...uh, yeah, um, hi...Blake." Ruby was clearly bothered by something, Blake could tell ever since Ruby pointed out her weird 'feelings' the day before. Blake even had a hunch that she knew what was bothering Ruby, but, she didn't want things to get awkward between them, not after they just met yesterday. So she just nodded, saying: "Yeah...hi!"

Then, Blake noticed Ruby's clothes; or more accurately, the lack thereof. Suddenly flushed in the face, all poor Blake could do was stutter "I...um, I...uh, Well, I, uh...don't know…uh… what to say, um, I..." The blush on Blake's face, and the angle at which she was staring, struck Ruby as confusing; so she asked "What? Is there something on my-" when she looked down hoping to answer her question for herself, she realized that her shirt was completely unbuttoned, showing off her (obviously red) undergarments and exposed torso. Now, both girls were red in the face, almost the same shade as Ruby's bra.

Apparently, things got awkward between them anyways...

* * *

**A/N I only wrote one more chapter after this, so once I'm done touching up on that, I'll let you have it. Until next time, feel free to milk this one dry; the next one you're getting is the last original chapter before I get started on the rewrite! See you all later!**

**-Sylvir**


End file.
